Gumball Cookie/OvenBreak
}} Gumball Cookie 'is a Rare Cookie released on September 26, 2016 alongside his Pet, Mini Jackson No. 2. He has the ability to fire gumballs out of his cannon to destroy obstacles. Skill Jump to load the Gumball Cannon and Slide to shoot. Earn points for every shot and even more points for consecutive shooting. Level Up will increase points. Story ''The hard outside and soft inside of a gumball were separated, then evenly mixed into the batter and--ta da!--Gumball Cookie was born! If you smell a sweet and sour aroma, Gumball Cookie is nearby! He is out on a mission to transform the boring world into a fun and colorful playground with his gumball cannon! Walls? Ceilings? Obstacles? Everything is a canvas for this mischievous cookie! It is said that he angered the Witch by coloring her oven the day after he was born. For his turbulent nature, he is resented sometimes but he will stop at nothing to share his art with the world. '''(Water Bazooka) ''A true artist needs time off from art. At least that's what Gumball Cookie thinks. Now that his bazooka is loaded with water, watch out, cause it'll literally blow you away!'' Strategy Statistics Loading Messages New * Ooh, I know how to color this one! Pop! Pop! General * I hate dullness! * Pop! Pop! So much fun! * I cannot stand being bored! * Ha! You think you "understand" my art? * You think my shots are random?? * I'll create the largest masterpiece in the world! * Want me to make you colorful? * I am psyched! Pop! Pop!! * Pop! Pop! Pop! Now we're talking! * Ha! The world is my canvas!! * You'll soon see my wonderful work! * Don't bother me I'm working! * Now, where should I put some color? * This is not "random"! This is art! * Pop! Pop! Pop! That's more like it! * BORING! * Oh, this is fresh! * You look dull! * Oh yeah! Aren't I a genius? 1vs1 Race * Pop! Pop! Out of my way!! * Think you know art? * I'll make you colorful. Pop! Pop! * Don't stand in my way! Tired * Got stuck! Water Bazooka General * Here goes my water bazooka! Hahaha! * Ahh! I can't stand this heat! * And... BOOM! You're refreshed! * Now this is what I call summer fun! BOOM! BOOM! * Let me "cool" you down! 1vs1 Race * Water bazooka at MAX charge! * Ah! So refreshing! BOOM! BOOM! * Don't worry, it's just water this time! Hehee... Tired * Need...water... Lobby Daily Gift *Here! A colorful gift! "Hi!" *Want me to make a masterpiece? *Gumball cannon coming through! Like *You're understand my art?! You're a genius! *Ho! You've got quite an eye! Talk *Bubblegum and silver paper go hand-in-hand! *I prefer colorful and flashy over black. *I hate boredom! *I'll color everything! Gift *Huh? Thanks. *Yeah! That's what I like! *I can’t make arts with this! Hmpf! (Given Solid Black Sugar Crystal) Relationship Chart * Cherry Cookie: It's art! Not just boom-boom! * Space Doughnut: I dig their style! * Mustard Cookie: She's a cool artist! * Roll Cake Cookie: Too destructive for my taste..! Updates * April 28, 2018 ** Unlock requirement, reaching Escape Level 26, retired. * July 29, 2019 ** Combi bonus changed from "1000 extra points for destroying an obstacle" to "+1200 destruction points." Trivia * Gumball Cookie is one of the few Cookies that does not hold onto his pet while being lifted or during Bonus Time. He floats himself with a huge bubblegum bubble. * Gumball Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "Ho-ho! Thanks for the cake!" * Gumball Cookie's response to the Valentine's Day 2019 event was "Did you know that bubble gum melts if you eat it together with chocolate? Cool, huh?"